Halo:The Spartan Legacy
by LordStar016
Summary: Master Chief and the rest of Blue Team reunite with a old friend and Spartan and charge into battle against the Ark. After Johns MIA all but Blue Team thought he was dead. 4 Years later Chief returns but he and the rest of the Spartans of Blue Team have to hunt down The Didact's Hand and save there "mother" from the Storm. AU There is another Spartan 2 and is rated T for language.


**Alright guys this is my first Halo Fanfic so please cut me some slack also this story will NOT be updated as much as my current unfinished stories I just had a idea and I acted on it.**

**Unknown Prov**

I sat in the hanger of the Pelican. I was alone as usual. As a solider and warrior that was expected. I am one of humanities last hopes of peace against any war. It was nearly time for the siege on the Ark. I have made peace with the Arbiter but most of the other Elites I have not forgiven.

Far to many lives were lost. That was the price of war and the stupid Prophets that lied to all of the Covenant but the stupid Brutes and cowardly Grunts would never listen to reason. I hated them I hated them all but I hated the Forerunners more. Its because of there stupid artifacts and ancient history that the stupid war began in the first place.

"_Commander we are arriving at the station now Sergeant Major Johnson is waiting your arrival."_ said the voice over the com link. I stood up in my armor. It was blue and red. Mainly blue consisted of most of it but stripes and dots of red were on it as well. I had my Commando/Assault chest armor. It was your normal day commando armor with some of my own add ons. Such as I could carry 2 knives which the holders are at my sides not on my shoulders. I also can carried 5 grenades at a time. My armor can protect me from a blast from a Scorpion but that would be bad either way.

My Mark VI Helmet was no exception either. I had the normal helmet that one of my old buddies uses but I added some detail. On the back there is a fire red Phoenix and the rest had its normal color but on the right side of the helmet I had a comm antenna sticking up out of it. It allowed me to contact any UNSC forces from off world. On the left side I had a targeting system plus data bank and scanner on it. I was taller than basically all humans except for those like me.

I put my Assault Rifle on my back and prepare for landing. When we had landed I got up with my rifle and stood in front of the hatch. When to hatch opened I walked out onto the busy starship. There at the bottom was Sergeant Major Johnson along with some of my old friends. With them stood my old squadron. "Spartan 099 Commander Furno." said Johnson. Thats right I am a Spartan II one of the most lethal warriors in the universe. My kill count was rivaled by non except for 1 deceased Spartan ***Think real hard about who that Spartan was* **and one of the ones standing before me. Blue Team was right before my eyes. Well what was left of it. I had been switched over to a different group for a while but now I am back.

There was Kelly-087 and she looked good no missing limbs so that was a good sign. Next to her was Linda-058 and she looked no better than Kelly more scars tho on her. Then there was Frederic-104 he looked a little worse than the other two but looked way better than some other solders that I had seen before.

Finally there was old thick head himself the only living Spartan and solider who beats my kill record by 1,000. John 117 AKA Master Chief. He and I go way back to me being second in command of Blue Team while he lead us. We had a good friendship.

"Sergeant." I said nodding my head in his direction. Linda walked over to me and held her hand out. "Good to see you Furno." she said. I shook her hand and I had a strong grip. "Good to see you to Linda." I replied. I let go of her hand before Kelly came over and shook my hand and we said hi. Frederic and I did this manly thing were we grip each others arm to see who was stronger. I won. Then I turned to one of my best buddies. "Hey there John." I said. He and I shook hands. See John is stronger than me I will admit that. He saved humanity ALOT and he and I both have fought the Covenant and the Flood. I shuddered thinking about them. "Good to see you to Furno." replied John.

"Alright alright enough family reunion we got a Ark to blow up." said Johnson. We walked off towards the bridge. I was not surprised to see the Arbiter there waiting for us along with other members of the War Council. We decided to go on in and battle it out. I loaded onto the pelican with the rest of Blue Team and the Arbiter. "Furno I don't think that we are all going to make it." said my A.I Jackson. I frowned. "It would not be a battle if one of us dose not come back." I replied. The Pelican took off from the hanger and all of the UNSC and Elites prepared to charge the Ark.

***After the Battle and destruction of the Ark***

I sat on the chair in the Blue Team quarters. Linda paced around and Kelly was looking pretty nervous. Frederic was injured a little but was laying upright in bed with worry stretched on his face. I may not have shown it but I too was worried about John. He had last been sighted boarding the Forward Unto Dawn with the Arbiter and Cortana. I don't doubt that he did survive. This is John. The battle had been rough. I am sure I killed at least 2000 more Covies and Flood. John I am pretty sure still beats that after all the Gravemind was defeated and the Flood dead and the Covenant dissembled and the humans can finally end the Great War.

All thanks to John and the UNSC and the Elites. Suddenly Admiral Hood himself walked into the room. We all turned are attention towards him. "Blue Team I…I bring the casualties that involved you most." he said. I was tense. "I first regret to tell you that Sergeant Major Johnson was killed in action along with Captain Miranda Keyes." he said. I felt sad only a lithe but the others seemed more sad. Johnson was a nice guy and a great moral booster. To see him gone was sad. Miranda was the fire of the UNSC she was like the burning torch that lead the way. Now that torch has to be passed on.

I then remembered about John and turned my attention back to Hood. "I…I also greatly regret to inform you of…John 117 and Cortana's presumed death. They are already and clearly stated MIA which they truly are but for now we assume there dead.

The team said nothing. I sat frozen in shook. I only caught the last few words of Hood before he left. "Arbiter…survived…alliance….search parties.." thats all I heard. My head was ringing in my mind. John…are leader are anchor the man everyone looked up to…gone…just like that….

After a few more minutes of sitting there Frederic spoke first. "Furno….you do realize we need a leader…." he said. I immediately slammed my fist down on the table so hard that it broke the metal in half. "I will not replace John." was all I said. "We will work as a team but no leader." I said. They all agreed. I stood up grabbed my Assault Rifle and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Linda. I turned to her. "I am joining those search parties and I am not stopping until the end if the next 4 months." I said. Linda and Kelly got up. "We are coming to." they said. "And I am to." said Frederic who despite being injured got out of bed and walked towards the door. We all went to the hanger bay and set out across the universe to find John.

**Alright this guy is a OC and I just want to say that this story will have NO connection to Spartan Ops in Halo 4 except the Halsey part. This is just the Prologue so don't worry. Check Out The Werewolf Of Goode High, The God Of Power and Goode High. REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
